shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Disc-y Couple and the Wedding Crash (Part One)
A Disc-y Couple and The Wedding Crash (Like risky) Characters: Earthy Ball (teacher), Buncho Bananas, Kooky Cookie (villain), Apple Blossom (villain) , Savannah Bananas (gossipy), Jo- Anna Bananas (silly) , Cheeky Chocolate (villain) , Lippy Lips (villain) , Toasty Pop (villain) , Banana Kayla, Malina Disk , Daniel Disk, Norry Disk (father), Oolana (stepmom) , Delly Disk (step-sister, villian), Pom - Pom Percephanie, Zanala (Real mom) Plot: Malina is getting married! To who you, ask? Well, that's simple, Daniel Disk, a Frisbee. He is snooty and is afraid of everything. He can be bossy, rude, and mean. Note: He has no sunny side. Transcript Earthy Ball: Okay class, school is out, but before you go I've got an announcement to make, Delly's sister--- Delly: Step-sister, Earthy Ball: Malina is getting married and we're all invited! (Young shopkins run out of the school.) (Oolana walks in) Oolana: Let's go, Delly. Delly: Fine, Oolana! (Showing little respect for her step-mother.) ( Malina walks in and rolls her eyes at Delly.) Malina is a total idiot. She and Daniel are a total match. Get this :Malina and Daniel met each other on a match-maker website! Just goes to show Malina's a sucker and nobody likes her. On the way home, Malina and Delly see Pom - Pom Percephanie and her total BFF Banana Kayla. Buncho Bananas stops by to say hi. Another Window: Apple Blossom: Well, don't just think like that! Talk ALREADY!!! Delly: But, if we don't think, we'll say STUPID things! Apple Blossom : YOU'VE thought ENOUGH already! Toasty Pop: Pop, pop, pop! Lippy Lips: It's gonna be a smoochy disaster! Delly: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Apple Blossom: "Pop", has NO meaning!!! ARGGGGHH! Kooky Cookie: SWEET! Cheeky Chocolate: MMM-MMM! Later: Savannah Bananas: Malina's IN LOVE! Jo-Anna Bananas: Gossip Head! Savannah : SO! What if it's true?! You're too sensitive! Jo-Anna : That's mean... Savannah: Sensitive, sensitive! Jo- Anna: Just kidding! Savannah: Yeah right! Malina meets Daniel Malina: Who are you? Daniel: Who are you? I'm Daniel Disk. Malina: Right, so I'm supposed to marry you, or whatever, you are ugly. By the way, did you forget to shave this morning? And your mustache grows in different directions?! UGLY! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE A MOHAWK BY THE WAY! Daniel: YOUR perfume smells like rotten eggs, OOH, I've got an idea. Since everything's arranged let's get married, then move away from each other, you know, DIVORCE! Malina: Fine! Humph! (Malina exhales so angrily that steam comes out of her nose) Deal! Daniel: Deal! (They both walk towards different directions) The next day... Malina: I'm getting married TODAY! YAY ! Delly, (thought): No you're not. I know everything about "The Killing Daniel Plan". Malina rushes into the bathroom and doesn't come out for two hours. When she does, she looks as if her wedding is now. Malina: Get up, Delly, NOW! Delly: I'm asleep..! Malina : NO YOU'RE NOT, if you were asleep, you wouldn't have spoken! Delly:FINE! When they get into the dining room... Norry and Oolana (to Malina): You look like you have a Mohawk!!! Malina: No! I don't! Delly: YES YOU DO! Malina: HUMPH! (Malina runs into her bedroom and brushes her hair. Note: She hadn't before, that's why she looked like she had a Mohawk) About 16-17 hours later: Delly: SOOOO, we're all ready to send Daniel off on a rocket ship then explode the ship, A.K.A. "The Killing Daniel Plan?" Kooky Cookie: Yes, SIR I MEAN MA'AM!!! At the Wedding... Malina: Close your eyes Daniel, you are in for a BIG surprise! They shut Daniel in launch him into space, Malina presses a button and the rocket explodes with a firework, that says "The End". But it isn't "the end", they hear a police car turn the corner. They grab a taxi, and since they already booked a flight to Malaysia, everything goes as planned, or so they thought. Don't miss the next story" Daniel Returns". The End Category:Shopkins Cartoon Category:Unfinished Category:SA Disney Princess Wiki AND M.A.D. LOVER